Trois sur un
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: Riene was just trying to run a business, but the men around her, wish she'd pay attention to them. 2p's only:Monaco, America, England, France, Seborga, Scotland I promise story is much better than summary, definitely funny! Rated T for 2p!Monaco and 2p!Scotlands mouth XD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Bonjour ma petite~ It has been ages since i posted a DAMN thing! So, here's a start of a story to make up for it. I hope you enjoy the first chapter~ Bon appetite!

* * *

><p>Riene looked over her desk, glaring at the person before her, trying to buy out her business. Sure she owned the best, hottest and cleanest strip club around, not to mention the most touchy one. The man before her was actually trying to flirt with her, but as always, the flirt just didn't affect her, not even wavering her heartbeat. She couldn't deny the fact that he was good looking, brown hair, lavender eyes, lighter than her own. Hands covered in leather gloves, which he refused to take off. As interesting and annoying as she found him, mainly for trying to buy out her business, she was declining his offer.<br>"I'm not saying you are unable to run the business, but it takes a woman to understand the wants and needs of a fellow woman, which is why I run it. Let me ask you Mr. Kirkland, If one of my girls were to come to you, complain of a bad cramp and wanting the night off, what would you tell her?"  
>He raised an eyebrow at the absurd question.<br>"Tell her to put a tampon in, change every two to four hours, put a hot water bottle on the stomach, apply presssure and get her fat ass back to work." This is where Riene growled, glaring.  
>"They are human beings, Mr. Kirkland. Might I remind you that, as a customer, you do not want to have full body touching, to reach between the legs to finger, to feel something is already doing the job! If you specifically request it, that is another matter, but I assure all customers no surprises, so long as they listen to my employees words."<br>"Riene, while I full heartedly agree, the bitches need to work or the hours get cut. Blood or no blood, the more workers better the business. Aside from all of that, I'm willing to bring men into the business as well."  
>"A moot point as I have a few male employees, but they are a hefty price to see. Male strippers are not needed as much as female strippers. Are you quite done, Mr. Kirkland?"<br>"No. I want to have dinner with you, to discuss our… Business… further-"  
>"No can do. I have work, every night."<br>"Then Lunch."  
>"How about you speak with my secretary, schedule a business lunch or dinner and I'll think about it." He stared at the Monegasque woman, who stared back with scrutinizing eyes. He nodded, waving his hand as he stood, signaling for his men to move.<br>"You will hear from me, Ms. Riene." She watched as the Scotsmen left her office, beginning to speak with her secretary. She closed her eyes, before another person walked in. The dirty blond could hear someone taking a seat, silently growling to herself.  
>"Bonjour…" She opened her eyes to the tousled blond before her.<br>"Jaques. What are you doing here, mon frère?" She asked, with a dead tone. He stared at her, as if they were having some kind of understanding without speaking.  
>"I am here for my job interview."<p>

She nodded. "You do realize, I'm not really hiring right?"  
>"Who said I was here for your job interview? No one wants to work for a bitch like you, and my interview is next door, where there is food, wine and dumb idiots I can poke fun of without them realizing it."<br>"Whatever, just get out of my sight soon! Last thing I need is for your ugly mug to chase all my customers away."  
>"It's noon, and no one is here except you, your secretary and me."<br>"So you chased my employees away too? Congrats, you have reached a whole new level of an ugly jackass."  
>"You're a fucking cunt." He said it with as much of a dead tone as Riene had when he first walked in. She smirked at him then pointed back to the door. "Get out of here before I have you thrown out."<br>"Whore." She didn't respond as he insulted her, stood and walked out, slamming the door behind him. The amethyst eyed woman couldn't believe that he actually had a job interview. It didn't surprise her either, he was bound to get an interview what with looking for a job for a while, but it surprised her that it was with the guy next door who owned the shop. The Italian wasn't all that special to Riene, though he had been pining for her for some time, as he did with other women. He just refused to walk into her business, claiming it was against gods nature for men and woman.

She smiled, deciding she'd have lunch there again, when the door opened and it was her newly hired secretary, "Ms. Guillory, I chased my brother away! I do apologize, I had no idea he just wanted an easy way into your office to harass you."  
>"It is fine Oliver. I made it clear to him I was not interested in his deal. After all, who is to say you keep your job 100% if he suddenly took control. I'm a business woman, not an idiot."<br>He giggled. "Yes Ms. Guillory." He sang. "Might I add you look absolutely beautiful today!"  
>"I look like this every day." Her eyes became slits, eyes accusing the other of crimes she had yet to give a name to.<br>"And every day you get more and more beautiful. Can I do your hair one day? Just for fun. I'll schedule an two hours free just so I can do so!"  
>"Oliver, I get my hair done at the best salons in town. And only takes a half hour; why do you need two?"<br>"Oh!" he giggled again, this time looking at her sincerely, "You have beautiful hair, and if I mess something up, I want the room and space for corrections. That and it would also be your lunch break where I'd have you be fed!" Riene felt the vein on her temple pop up suddenly.  
>"You want me to be fed while my hair is getting done? With the chance of my hair falling into my food!?"<br>"N-no! I just thought it was a nice gesture…"  
>"Well stop making them! Unless it betters my business," She added as an after thought.<br>"I know!" She was getting irked, beginning to wonder why she hired the talkative idiot. "I noticed in the mens' room it's a tad dirty, and the customers prefer clean bathrooms. I took the liberty of cleaning it myself, but you should hire someone to keep the bathroom clean! Tend to the customers, a male preferably, because then the men will do their business there and leave quickly and not harass the bathroom person!"  
>Riene stared, surprised a bit at the response, but nodded. She <em>had<em> gotten a few complaints on the bathroom, but really, who used the bathroom enough to fully complain? Apparently, some of her customers.  
>"Do you have anyone in mind to do so Oliver?" she inquired. He was silent for a moment then shrugged. "I may know a friend but nothing is guaranteed, if not my friend then definitely your brother Jaques!" Riene sighed; she didn't care if he got a job or not, so long as he was out of the house during the days.<br>"I'm going to Lunch." Oliver nodded, wished her good luck and proceeded to continue his secretary duties.

* * *

><p>Riene sipped at her wine, happy to be out, drinking before the big night began. She considered it a big night because the Prince was scheduled to come in. While she ordered her lunch and wine, she put in a separate order for food and drinks to be delivered later in the evening, to be set out for the VIP members to eat and enjoy. It was her favorite restaurant despite it being the Italians' place, and next to her own business.<p>

Said Italian walked up to her table. "Ciao, Ms. Riene. How are you this evening?" She groaned but smiled. She put up with him because of his high religious values. Thus making him not make a move on her. She was also civil with him because he owned the restaurant.  
>"Good afternoon, Mr. Vargas. I am doing well as a matter of fact, despite the stress. Has anything new happened to you lately? How is the family?"<br>"The family is well, thank you and no, nothing new has happened. Except that my company is expanding. I open a new shop soon and will be away on business, making sure that it runs smoothly. Which comes to the reason why I came ove-"  
>"Mr. Vargas, while I do run my own business-several of them-I still don't know anything pertaining to food."<br>"Oh, no nothing like that. No, I was merely going to ask if, during the days I am gone, you keep an eye on my business to make sure it runs smoothly to the customers eyes. I don't want any major mistakes; I have a reputation to defend after all."  
>She smiled, nodding her head. How could she deny a simple task like that? She could easily send her secretary over to check up on it every so often. Didn't he say he used to work management in a food place before? Or was it that he owned his own business once? She couldn't remember. "Mr. Vargas, while I am not experienced in this field, I know someone who works for me who does. I'll send them over every so often to keep an eye on the place for you for a few days. Now, I would rather us bring forth a contract pertaining to this, as I do not know this person very well, but does work for me. He's cheerful, always a smile. Will that work for you?" He nodded.<br>"Very much so. I'll go draw the contract up immediately." He left, leaving the Monegasque woman feeling appreciated. She wondered, if Oliver did well, if she could open her restaurant and have him in charge. It sounded like a promising thing; _if_ he did well enough and didn't screw anything up.

It didn't take long before the owner came back over to her table, although she had drank half her bottle of wine, she wasn't complaining. She looked over the contract, nodded then stood from the table. She beckoned him to follow her, leading him out of the restaurant towards her club, but he stopped short realizing where she was going. "Riene… You know how I feel about this place…"  
>"I know, but we are going into the office, where business is conducted and finalized, not the actual main floor. You will be fine." He seemed skeptical, but nodded, as the blond showed him the secret entrance to the office. Oliver was still there, tapping away hard and fast on the keyboard.<br>"Oliver." The pink haired man looked up at her.  
>"Hello Ms. Guillory! What can I do for you?"<br>"Oliver, this is Christian Vargas, and we both have a proposition for you, if you agree; you can sign the contract. Mr. Vargas, this is Oliver Kirkland, my secretary." He nodded, held his hand out and shook hands with the pink haired Brit, smiling.

Riene quickly explained the deal and what could come of it for Oliver if he succeeded and didn't, "Fuck the waitress', or the business!" which he happily agreed to. Riene also made sure that he understood, if he failed, what the consequences would be and that the fault would be solely on him and him alone.

* * *

><p>Riene sat down in her chair, happy to be home. The prince, oddly, was pickier than normal, or at least more than what he portrays in the public eye. 'Two faced like the rest of us.' she thought with a smirk. She heard the front door slam open and in walked a drunk Frenchmen that could be none other than her brother. She watched, amused, as he stumbled through the hall, before finally face planting into the table, laying in the broken wood shards. She pouted, having hoped there was some glass for once. She sat a moment, watching him, until she realized he really was knocked out this time and sighed.<br>"You can't go one night without drinking. And you wonder why you don't have a job you lazy bum!" she muttered, before walking over and kicking him. When he didn't respond, she shrugged, walking upstairs to her room. She didn't want to see his ugly mug after what just happened.

* * *

><p>AN: As a side note, I want to thank Fire Bear1 for helping me out with the grammer corrections~ in my short amount of time, i didn't have time to fix it up, and she helped ^_^ Check her out! she's shy, but awesome ^_^

u/4328285/Fire-Bear1


	2. Chapter 2

Her eye twitched. She didn't know what to think of the man before her. He stood before her with his short dark auburn hair, shockingly red eyes, slight piercings, bomber jacket, white t-shirt and jeans. It was a near eye sore to her. That was until he took the jacket off and she saw all the muscles that adorned his chest and arms. He had on some nice shoes, but he gave off a bad attitude. Riene was not going to lie, it was a slight turn on for her, but at the same time, it was irritating her. He had those fang piercings on his lower lip, all around his ear lobe and cartilage. It sickened her, even the one that seemed to suit his left eyebrow.

She cleared her throat, catching his attention. He looked at her with a near angry look, but showing she had all of his attention. She growled lowly at the look. He raised his left eyebrow, questioning the growl without saying a word.  
>"So you think you can clean my bathrooms?"<br>"I clean well enough." was his curt response.  
>"Sex?"<br>"Love it. You offering?" He grinned at her.

Riene stared at him with a straight expression. She had gotten good at feeling nothing with her interviews. If it hadn't been for the fact she was interviewing him for a bathroom cleaning job, she probably would have tried to seduce him. It appeared, however, that he was doing the seducing.  
>"Do you have sex with men?"<br>"On occasion. Not really my thing, unless I'm getting paid." he responded, seeming honest enough.  
>"How often have you had sex?"<br>"Not enough. How bout we go in the back and finish this interview my style." He chuckle, waggling his eyebrows. Her body showed a calm and collected woman. On the inside, she was damn near close to jumping him. She loathed men like this, but loved it all the same.

"Your STD tests all came back good. You don't have anything… You are clear. The clearest any of my interviewees are."  
>"'cordin to Olly, I'm the only one." cocky tone present.<br>"Don't get your ego big. That is not a turn on for any of my customers. You clean the bathrooms, stick to it. You fuck it up, you're fired."  
>"What if I fucked you up in bed?" He asked, a knowing smirk spread across his lips.<p>

"Down boy. She's taken." Riene growled darkly, hearing the familiar scottish accent. She turned and sure enough violet eyes clashed with hers. He wrapped his arms around Riene's waist, she shrugged him off.  
>"I am not taken, and certainly not by you if I was!" She barked. Allen's face went slightly dark at that.<br>"You shouldn't speak for a lady, unless she is actually spoken for." he said, low and threateningly.  
>"You touch a hair on each other and you'll both be thrown out just as soon as I look at you." Riene warned them both. She knew how men could get.<br>Just then pink hair flashed by, "Evander! Please leave Ms. Guillory alone!" Oliver came over.  
>This irritated Riene, "Do none of you have anything better to do than disrupt my business!? You!" she pointed at the red eyed man, "Allen was it? Get to work in the bathroom. We open up in one hour. You!" she looked at the one called Evander, "Get the hell out of my club! Oliver what's my next appointment?"<br>"Well you don't have one…"  
>"I'll take an appointment with her for right now." <p>

* * *

><p>Riene was now sitting with the scotsmen sitting across from her at her desk, in her office. She was scowling at him, him with a pleasant smile plastered to his face.<p>

"Tell me, how does a woman like you end up in this kind of business anyway? Usually men own the strip clubs."  
>"That's for me to know, and for you to mind your own fucking business." she growled out. She hated being cornered like he did. A very sore Oliver was sulking at his desk, trying to be polite to everyone who came around. Eventually, Riene demanded the door be shut and to not be bothered. Unfortunately, the scot stayed where he sat. She started some work, trying her best to ignore him realizing he didn't have much to say of importance.<p>

Someone barged in looking paniced. "I thought I said I did not wish to be bothered." she growled. The man before her was small and lanky, though had an ass when he turned around. "Ms. Guillory! Joshua can't make it, and he's up next! No one can cover for him what are we going to do!?" She growled, standing up and marching out. She eyed the stage, wondering what to do. It was ladies night, so her male strippers were working today. Unfortunately, she was short tonight. she only had three, the rest out of town or on vacation.  
>"We never had this problem… Ms. Guillory what are we to do?" asked a concerned Oliver. She looked at Evander, eyeing him. He was good looking, but not stripping material. She looked at Oliver next, but found nothing that would appeal to her customers. Oliver would have been working a normal night. Tonight she needed her best looking and best dancers.<br>"M-Ms. Guillory? I-If I may…"  
>"Evander, go."<br>"Hell no! I don't strip for crowds!" He hissed at her.  
>"What about me?" She turned around, seeing Allen. She eyed him. Good looking, lean body from something athletic most likely. She approved so far, but those piercings threw her off. She crossed her arms, her body facing him as she eyed every inch of him.<br>"I can dance. I've had some practice and I got a lot of woman before. Tonight can't be that hard." he said shrugging. "Least I might get laid." he grinned at the thought. She growled, but nodded. "Take out some earrings out, leave the fangs and eyebrow piercing. They can stay, the outfits all ready prepared. Oliver! you had some experience in sewing, go and fit it to him." she began to smirk, "He can keep it once he's done." she said with a sly smile.

* * *

><p>Allen appeared in a pink skirt, white t-shirt and his bomber jacket. Riene stared, a bit surprised. His muscled legs, toned finely, looked very nice in the skirt. He didn't look weird or nasty in the skirt like most men did. He looked really good in it. She was hoping he would look like a fool, but here he was, looking really sexy. The beat started, and Allen seemed to smirk, all most recognizing the song. Riene had sent Oliver to request the bad apple song with Allen. He started dancing and Riene's smirk fell more.<p>

She looked over at Oliver as he returned. He had on a look of admiration, gazing at the man on stage like he had never met him before. She inwardly scowl, as she then looked over at Evander. He was gazing at Allen, hand at his crotch. He seemed to be biting his lip slightly. Riene huffed, face slightly red. She wouldn't deny that she was turned on, but she be damned if she was going to admit it out loud. Oliver beside her whooped at Allen, shouting he was making lots of cupcakes for him. The customers began to go wild, throwing money at him left and right. Riene watched a bit pissed off. She wanted him to be humiliated for being so cocky about the interview and him volunteering. As he danced bad apple, he threw his bomber jacket, it being caught by Riene. Allen smirked at her, making sure she was watching him. She scowled, realizing what he was doing and not enjoying on the surface. Underneath she was wishing no one was there. She would have jumped him on the spot.

The song ended, leaving a flustered staff, a very horny crowd and a horny boss too. Said woman growled, turning on her heel walking back to her office. She passed the dancer who announced Joshua's absence. "There, we are still good to go. Send Allen to my office immediately." she barked. The frail looking man jumped and nodded, running for the back stage.

Evander walked into the office, and Riene kicked him out. Soon Allen walked in, as the Mongesque woman was sitting on the edge of her desk, arms crossed glowering at him.  
>"Who do you think you are?" she asked, "Cocky attitude, dancing that ridiculous dance on my stage! Do I look like I run a show? No, I run a strip club. All I saw was dancing, no stripping, what-so-ever!"<br>"Dude, chill lady. The crowd was loving it, and so were you."  
>"Wrong. It was sloppy, out of tune, wasn't with the beat either. I know the dance but you were not suppose to do the song's dance. you were suppose to use your own dance!" She barked.<p>

During her rant, she hadn't noticed that Allen was right in front of her now. When she did, inside her heart was beating fast, but she kept her face cool. "See, what I saw, was a horny crowd, and a very intrigued staff. If that wasn't good enough, perhaps a private demonstration then hm?" he asked, placing his hands on her desk on either side of her. She glared at him, then attacked his lips. She refused to hold back any longer.

* * *

><p>AN: So, Hope you all enjoy the new update~ took me a while because I needed my plot bunnies in order. Sorry for the UBER late update, but this and MAgical Lover will be continued! Please keep an eye out for each one. I will work on one at a time. Remember, Send tomatoes~ (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)


End file.
